


Heiring on the Side of Caution

by Gelsey



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Character Death, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-19
Updated: 2013-08-19
Packaged: 2017-12-24 01:36:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/933611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gelsey/pseuds/Gelsey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Leonardo Capulet has wanted an heir for awhile now.  What he doesn’t know is that his wife wants one even more.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heiring on the Side of Caution

“So?” The voice was hard and demanding, like the man, all angles and edges. He blocked out the sun and cast a chill on her mood and her sunbathing.

Lilith didn’t look up for a minute, giving her book her complete attention. Ebony skin gleamed even in his shade, lightly oiled, the Mediterranean sun seeking to caress her. She arched one perfect eyebrow, regally questioning him without uttering a word.

“What did the Healer say?” 

Lilith Zabini sat up, propelling herself into the sun again. It emphasized the curves of her bare breasts and the smooth slope of her stomach. His eyes followed her movement with an avidity that showed just why Leonardo Capulet married her. 

“She said I’m very healthy,” Lilith said in her lilting voice. The drawl bordered on insolent with an embroidery of provocation around the edge.

He grabbed her and yanked her up. “You know what I mean, Lilith,” he growled, eyes narrowed like a tiger’s in annoyance.

She could practically see his tail twitching in anger, in fact. Her lips turned up in faint amusement, the expression like dangling a string in front of a dangerous animal. Her hand skimmed up his arm, however, the caress melting him and softening his touch. The Italian wizard pressed her against him, the anger petted into submission. Her smile hid against his hair as he ducked his head to taste her skin.

“So? What’s the news?” he asked against the arch of her neck as he breathed in her sun-drenched skin. One hand trailed down her stomach to span across the skin above her tiny bathing suit bottom. “Are you…?”

“Yes, Leonardo. I’m pregnant.”

“Finally!” he exclaimed, picking her up and spinning her. “I’ll have an heir! What an excellent Christmas gift!”

He missed the way her eyes darkened and her lips tightened, though by the time she slid down his body teeth shone against skin in a smile. He went to kiss her but she put a hand on his chest. “I have a celebration planned,” she said seductively, tapping the skin above his collar with one red painted nail, once again evading the potential storm of anger.

His lips curved up in satisfaction and he released her. Lilith sauntered back to her beach blanket, leaning down to retrieve her bag. She withdrew her ever-present lip paint she always made herself in her personal potions lab.

Her finger dipped into the small jar, skillfully applying the deep red paint. His eyes fixed on her glossy, kissable lips. Lilith crooked a finger, and he was kissing her within seconds, deeply and possessively.

She pulled back and beckoned him toward their holiday home. He followed but suddenly paused, looking disoriented. He shook his head as if to clear it and then clutched his chest before falling.

Lilith strolled back, prodding him with one toe. “ _My_ heir,” she told the corpse. She regarded him dispassionately as she mentally composed herself before she shrieked, “Help, something has happened to my husband!”

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Romancing the Wizard on LJ for Challenge Twenty-One: Winter Holidays Past. The prompt itself was "kissable, glossy lips." A thank you to somigliana for the long ago beta.
> 
> Lilith Zabini is the notorious Black Widow and the mother of Blaise Zabini. She is notorious for her very rich husbands suddenly dying, though apparently no one can prove how she does it. I always thought she must be a drab hand with poisons and potions.
> 
> Leonardo Capulet is, in this particular Lilith universe, the father of our yummy Blaise (who never did like his Housemate Montague at school).


End file.
